Les pirates à Soul Society
by Yuuko Takashi
Summary: Après sa mort à Marineford, Ace se réveille à Soul Society. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y retrouver Thatch, devenu Shinigami. Il en fera de même en se rendant compte que c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir retourner sur Grand Line. Voici l'aventure de deux Shirohige à Soul Society.
1. Prologue

Les pirates à Soul Society

 _Prologue_

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait agi d'instinct. La vie de son frère valait plus que la sienne à ses yeux. Il serra les dents quand le poing d'Akainu se retira de sa poitrine, y laissant un trou béant. Il tomba dans les bras de Luffy qui tremblait.

Ace eut un sourire amer, son petit-frère qui était venu pour le sauver, se retrouvait à le voir agoniser dans ses bras.

\- Merci de m'avoir aimé, murmura le brun avec ses dernières forces.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le hurlement de douleur et de tristesse mêlée de son petit frère.

* * *

Quand Ace se réveilla, il avait un horrible mal de crâne. Pourquoi se réveillait-il, d'abord ? N'était-il pas censé être _mort_ ? Et puis, ne devait-il pas avoir un trou en plein milieu du torse ? Par reflexe, il activa son _kenbunshoku_ **(1)** et balaya la zone avec. Il fronça les sourcils. Une _voix_ lui semblait familière… Thatch ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Le fils de Roger se releva difficilement et tituba dans la direction d'où venait la _voix_ du Yonbantaï Taïsho **(2)**. Si Thatch était vraiment là, il se devait de le trouver.

Il marcha pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Le jeune homme se retrouva, finalement, face à un mur d'enceinte d'une taille assez impressionnante, et il se trouvait qu'il devait justement le traverser.

Un type – qui devait faire la taille des géant d'Elbaf – avec une tête de singe gardait la porte qui permettait de pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur.

\- Puis-je entrer, s'il vous plaît ? demanda le jeune commandant. Makino avait bien fait de lui apprendre la politesse.

\- Désolé, bais les édrangers ne zont pas audorisés, lui répondit le géant. Je b'abelle Jibandô Ikkanzaka et je zuis le gardien de zette borte. _(Désolé, mais les étrangers ne sont autorisés. Je m'appelle Jibandô Ikkanzaka et je suis le gardien de cette porte.)_

\- Portgas D Ace, Nibantaï Taïsho de Shirohige **(3)** , fit Ace en essayant d'ignorer la façon plus que bizarre dont parlait son interlocuteur. J'ai un ami, du nom de Thatch, à l'intérieur.

\- Thatch ? Le Shinigami azec ude goube de zeveux bizarre ? Le brun acquiesça. S'il avait une coupe bizarre, ça ne pouvait être que le cuisinier. Bas-y, dans ze gas-là, du beux endrer, termina Jibandô avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. _(Thatch ? Ah ! Le Shinigami avec une coupe de cheveux bizarre ? Vas-y, dans ce cas-là, tu peux entrer.)_

\- Merci beaucoup.

Le pirate s'inclina tout en se faisant la note mentale de ne plus approcher ce type, il était _louche_ à parler du nez sans être enrhumé. Il se redressa et remit son chapeau orange en place sur son crâne. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'il l'avait récupéré ? Ne l'avait-il pas perdu lors de son combat contre Teach ? Et son sac aussi ? Ace soupira, peut-être que Thatch aurait les réponses à ses questions.

Pendant que le D faisait fonctionner son cerveau, Jibandô ouvrait l'entrée. Le commandant s'y engouffra en saluant le géant qui laissa retomber la porte derrière lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son ami, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader comme ça dans ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il frappa son poing dans sa paume quand il eut une idée. S'il avait pu récupérer son sac et son chapeau, qu'il n'avait aucune trace du coup qu'Akainu lui avait porté et qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'était que _ça_ devait être possible. Pour confirmer sa pensée, le brun enflamma sa main. Oui, il pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Il se transforma entièrement en une flammèche et avança sous cette forme, toujours en suivant la _voix_ de Thatch. Il slalomait entre les personnes vêtues de kimono noir. Par Davy Jones, mais où est-ce qu'il avait atterri ?

Ace était tellement concentré sur ses pensées et sur l'utilisation de son fruit qu'il n'avait pas fait attention et s'était pris un coup plein de haki qui le força à retrouver forme humaine. Les gens d'ici savaient utiliser le _busoshoku_ **(4)**? Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas des têtes à sortir du Shin Sekai. Le pirate releva les yeux pour rencontrer le sourire moqueur de Thatch, lui aussi en kimono. C'était quoi cette mode ?

\- Tu t'es perdu, Ace ? demanda Thatch avec ironie.

\- On va dire ça, marmonna le D. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être _mort_ , sans vouloir te vexer ?

\- Viens, j'vais t'expliquer. Et tu me raconteras comment tu as fait ton compte pour débarquer ici. Normalement, on ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui au Seireitei.

Le fils de Roger fronça les sourcils. Seireitei ? C'était quoi encore ça ?

Il se laissa guider par le cuisinier jusqu'à une maison en retrait des autres, ils y entrèrent ensemble. Ça devait être là que vivait le plus vieux vu le bordel qu'il y avait un peu partout _sauf_ dans la cuisine, le lieu _sacré_. Thatch invita Ace à s'asseoir à table avant d'aller chercher des tasses de café fumantes.

\- Tu savais que j'allais venir ? s'enquit le jeune commandant en prenant le mug.

\- J'avais senti ta _voix_.

\- Hmm… Alors, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

\- Après que Teach m'ait poignardé, je me suis retrouvé ici. On est à _Soul Society_ , c'est là que viennent les âmes des morts. L'endroit dans lequel tu t'es réveillé s'appelle le _Rukongai_ , c'est dans ce lieu qu'il y toutes les âmes. Ensuite, tu as du passé par une porte pour traverser le mur d'enceinte, non ? Ce mur protège le _Seireitei_ , l'endroit où vivent les _Shinigami_. Il se trouve que les personnes qui possèdent un _reiatsu_ – l'équivalent de notre _haki_ , même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose – ont faim. Seul ces personnes peuvent devenir Shinigami, alors vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire…

\- En gros, tu t'es bien fait tuer par Teach et tu es devenu un Shinigami.

\- Exactement. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as fini ici, toi aussi ? T'es pas mort, quand même !?

\- Figure-toi que si. Après que Teach t'ait tué, je suis parti à sa poursuite pour le punir. Sauf qu'il avait mangé le fruit qu'il t'avait volé. Un fruit vraiment chiant, celui des ténèbres. C'est un logia assez bizarre qui aspire le pouvoir des autres fruits. Il m'a eu à cause de ça et j'ai pris une belle raclée… Après ça, il m'a livré au Gouvernement Mondial et à la Marine pour devenir un Shichibukai **(5)**. J'me suis retrouvé au sixième niveau d'Impel Down avec Jimbei qui avait essayé d'empêcher qu'il y est une guerre entre la Marine et Oyaji **(6)**. Enfin, il y a quand même eu cette guerre, le jour où je me suis retrouvé sur l'échafaud à Marineford. En plein milieu du champ de bataille, y a Luffy qui a débarqué pour me sauver. Il a réussi à me retirer les menottes. On a couru pour s'échapper, mais à un moment Lu' a trébuché et on avait Akainu au cul. Quand il a attaqué Lu', je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis mis entre lui et l'amiral. Et j'me suis pris son poing de magma… Et en plus de ça, il a fallu que Sengoku balance au monde entier qui était mon père…

\- Oui, en effet. Donc, tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- Non. Tout le monde m'avait interdit d'aller à la poursuite de Teach et je ne les pas écouté. A cause de mes conneries, il y a eu une guerre où énormément de gens ont perdu la vie.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ace. C'est celle de Teach.

Ace secoua la tête. Si, c'était de sa faute et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il aurait dû écouter Shirohige et le commandants.

Il allait répliquer quelque chose à Thatch quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la petite maison. Un gars avec des cheveux rouges et aux tatouages étranges entra dans la pièce. Lui aussi était vêtu d'un kimono noir.

\- Ah, Renji ! s'exclama Thatch. Qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici ?

\- On m'a envoyer voir à qui appartient un reiatsu inconnu qui vient de chez toi, répliqua le dit Renji.

\- C'est celui de mon ami, Portgas D Ace, Nibantaï Taïsho de notre équipage.

\- Renji Abarai, Vice-Capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13. Enchanté. Il tendit une main à Ace qui la serra. Le Capitaine Générale demande à te voir, avec ton ami.

\- Okay, on va y aller. Ace, ça va aller ?

\- Ouais, t'en fait pas. On y va ?

Thatch acquiesça et les deux commandants de Shirohige se levèrent et suivirent Renji jusqu'aux quartiers de la première division.

Ace haussa un sourcil. Allons bon, pourquoi toutes ces personnes étaient réunies ici ? Et son haki lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles.

* * *

 **(1) Kenbunshoku : Haki de l'observation**

 **(2) Yonbantaï Taïsho : Commandant de la quatrième flotte**

 **(3) Nibantaï Taïsho de Shirohige : Commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche**

 **(4) Busoshoku : Haki de l'armement**

 **(5) Shichibukai : Sept Grands Corsaires**

 **(6) Oyaji : Père**


	2. Shinigami ni naru

Les pirates à Soul Society

 _Chapitre 1 :_ _Shinigami ni naru_

Ace détailla chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle. S'il avait compris ce que Thatch lui avait dit en venant, ces gens étaient les Capitaines des divisions de l'armée de la cours. Pas qu'il en est grand-chose à carrer, mais c'était toujours utile de le savoir.

Le vieux qui leur faisait face les fixait à travers ses yeux clos. Il avait une puissance terrifiante, le Nibantaï Taïsho lui arrivait à peine à la cheville.

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? finit par demander le vieil homme.

\- Je m'appelle Portgas D Ace, quant à ce que je fais ici, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai dans le Shin Sekai en train de faire chier les marines. Oh ! Thatch, je ne t'ai pas dit mais le Moby Dick a été détruit pas Akainu.

La tronche que tirait Thatch était indéfinissable. Leur bateau, sur lequel ils avaient navigué pendant des années avait été détruit par Akainu ? Le cuisinier partit dans un rire nerveux totalement incontrôlable. Il avait une horrible envie d'aller à Marineford pour aller refaire le portrait de l'amiral.

Il se stoppa, néanmoins, de rire quand Yamamoto donna des coups sur le sol à l'aide de sa canne. Une fois le calme fur revenu, il déclara :

\- Tu possèdes un excellent reiatsu et ce serait dommage de ne pas l'exploiter. Thatch, tu l'entraîneras avec l'aide de Renji Abarai pour qu'il devienne un Shinigami.

Le Capitaine général s'arrêta en entendant un ronflement. Tout le monde regardait le pirate, maintenu par Thatch, dormir paisiblement, un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres, avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vous en faites pas, fit Thatch pas déboussolé pour un sous, c'est juste une crise de narcolepsie. C'est normal !

Normal ? Beaucoup de personnes présentes doutaient sur le fait qu'il y ait quelque chose de normal à s'endormir comme ça.

* * *

Quand le jeune brun se réveilla, il se trouvait de nouveau dans la maison de Thatch avec le gars aux cheveux rouges. Les deux Shinigami discutaient tranquillement de choses qui passaient à dix mille mètres au-dessus du crâne d'Ace. Il ne pigeait rien à ce qu'ils racontaient. Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il avait été couché pendant sa crise de narcolepsie, et partit rejoindre son ami. Renji leur dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et s'éclipsa.

\- Je me suis endormi quand ? marmonna-t-il à l'adresse du cuisinier.

\- Après avoir dit que le Moby Dick avait été détruit par Akainu...

\- Ah… Il s'est passé quoi, après ?

\- Le vieux veut que tu deviennes Shinigami.

\- Pas envie, j'veux retourner sur Grand Line et voir si Lu' va bien.

\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour ton frère, hein ? sourit Thatch.

\- Normal ! Quel genre de grand frère je serais sinon ! s'indigna Ace.

Le sourire du Yonbantaï Taïsho s'agrandit. Il partit chercher quelque chose dans le sac de son petit frère et revint juste après.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un bébé denden mushi **(1)** , appelle-le. Lui, il doit penser que tu es mort et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais te parler. Ça doit être pire. Et appelle Marco, aussi.

Le sourire entendu de Thatch fit apparaître une veine sur la tempe d'Ace. Le cuisinier n'allait jamais les laisser tranquille, il fallait croire.

\- Tu sembles comme oublier une chose, je ne sais pas où il se trouve et encore moins si il a un denden avec lui, pointa le jeune commandant. Et puis, la ligne va passer ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je n'ai jamais essayé. Si tu ne sais pas où il est appelle Shakky, elle doit le savoir.

Ace soupira puis composa le numéro de Shakky en priant pour qu'elle ait des informations sur l'endroit où était Luffy et s'il allait bien.

 _« Allô ?_ répondit finalement la voix de la femme. _»_

\- Shakky-san ? C'est Portgas.

 _« Ala ? Alors comme ça tu es vivant ? Je suppose que tu appelles pour savoir ce qu'il en ait pour Monkey-chan. »_

\- Oui… Je m'inquiète pour lui…

 _« Ne t'en fait pas, il s'entraîne avec Ray-chan sur Ruskaïna, une île près d'Amazone Lyli pour préparer son entrée dans le Shin Sekai. Je te passe son numéro de denden. »_

\- Merci beaucoup, Shakky-san. Euh… Tu n'aurais pas le numéro de Marco aussi, par hasard ?

 _« Si, je te le passe aussi. Marco-chan semblait très triste que tu sois mort. »_

\- Normal, ricana Thatch avant de se prendre un coup dans la figure.

 _« Ala ! Thatch-chan à l'air en pleine forme et en vie ! »_

\- Et c'est bien dommage, murmura Ace.

\- Tu me blesses, mec, répondit le concerné alors que Shakky se marrait.

 _« Vos amis seront content de vous savoir en vie. J'espère bientôt vous revoir dans le Shin Sekai. »_

\- On l'espère aussi. Et encore merci !

Le fils de Roger raccrocha et regarda les deux numéros qu'il avait. Il composa celui qui lui permettra de joindre son frère.

 _« Oui ?_ fit la voix de Rayleigh. _»_

\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Luffy, s'il te plaît ? demanda le D.

 _« Ace ? »_

\- En personne ! J'peux avoir mon frère ?

 _« Je te le passe. »_

Le denden esquissa un micro-sourire. Ace entendit Rayleigh appeler Luffy en lui disant qu'il avait un appel.

 _« Allô ? »_

\- Hey Lu' ! Comment ça va ?

 _« Ace ?... C'est vraiment… toi ?_ pleurnicha la voix de son petit frère alors que des larmes apparaissaient aux coins des yeux de l'escargot. _»_

\- Et oui p'tit frère, je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir, pas vrai ? Et arrête de pleurer, je déteste les pleurnichards.

 _« Mais… mais… à Marineford… »_

\- On s'en fout de ça, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit vivant tous les deux, non ?

 _« Hum !_ approuva joyeusement Luffy. _Ah, d'ailleurs… »_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il en entendant la voix hésitante du plus jeune.

 _« Shirohige-ossan, il était tellement énervé que tu sois… mort qu'il affronté Kurohige_ **(2)** _et son équipage et… »_

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Oyaji !?

 _« Il est mort… Je suis désolé, Ace… »_

Le visage d'Ace s'était complètement décomposé, ainsi que celui de Thatch qui était juste à côté. Leur père était… mort ? Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour refouler ses larmes et répondit à son frère.

\- T'en fait pas Lu', ça va aller. Je viendrai te voir quand je pourrais.

 _« D'accord ! A la prochaine, et bonne chance… »_

\- Merci…

La communication fut coupée. Les deux commandants se laissèrent aller contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Alors Oyaji est mort, commença Thatch.

\- Faut croire… Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû poursuivre ce salopard de Teach !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'y étais pour rien. Et réplique quelque chose et je t'attache avec les menottes en kairoseki qui sont dans ton sac pour te le faire rentrer dans le crâne à coup de coup de poing au haki.

Ace l'avait fermée pour le coup. Thatch savait très bien que la mort de leur père l'affectait autant que lui si ce n'est plus, mais le cuisinier devait se montrer fort pour son petit frère.

* * *

\- Je suis vraiment obliger de faire ça ? gémit Ace.

\- Ouais, lui répondit Thatch. Quand ce sera bon, on ira faire un tour dans le Shin Sekai pour aller voir le reste de l'équipage.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que pendant tout ce temps tu aurais pu venir nous voir mais que tu ne l'as pas fait !?

\- Dans un sens, oui. Mais ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas venir, c'est que j'étais très occupé. Sinon, je serais venu juste pour le plaisir de vous faire chier, toi et Marco !

\- Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, coupa Renji, mais on est censé faire un entraînement.

\- Mais pourquoi avec un katana ? J'ai déjà un fruit du démon et les trois haki !

\- Un fruit du démon ? répéta le Vice-Capitaine, perplexe.

\- C'est un truc de chez nous, un fruit qui te donne des pouvoir mais fait qu'en échange, tu deviens une vraie enclume incapable de nager, éclaira Thatch. Tous les fruits sont différents. Ace a mangé le Mera Mera no Mi **(3)** , ce qui fait de lui un homme-feu. Si tu essayes de lui tirer dessus, de le trancher ou même de lui donner un coup, ça ne fera que lui passer au travers, sauf si tu utilises le haki.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Thatch trancha Ace avec son katana avant que le corps du jeune homme ne se reforme dans une gerbe de flammes. Il lui mit ensuite un coup de poing rempli de haki dans le ventre que le brun dut encaisser.

\- Je ne suis pas un cobaye, Thatch, grinça le D. Alors si tu veux faire des démonstrations sur les utilisateurs de fruits du démons, utilise Joz, Blamenco ou même Marco, si tu veux, mais pas moi !

\- Ça ne marcherait pas avec Joz parce qu'il est en diamant et que, donc, il est solide et Blamenco a juste des poches dans son cou où il peut ranger n'importe quoi. Une démonstration aussi _classe_ ne fonctionnerait qu'avec toi ou Marco. Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, le Phénix est dans le Shin Sekai.

\- C'est bon, on a compris, interrompit de nouveau Renji. Vous avez mangez des fruits qui vous donnent des pouvoirs, c'est cool. Mais maintenant, on s'entraîne !

Ace grogna en regardant le katana qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. Il voulait bien s'entraîner lui, mais pas pour devenir un Shinigami, il était un _pirate_ par Davy Jones ! Il avait besoin de la mer pour vivre, il ne pouvait pas rester sur la terre ferme pour… Pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Une petite question stupide, à quoi sert un Shinigami ?

\- Un Shinigami a pour rôle de guider les âmes vers Soul Society, lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il a aussi le devoir de purifier les hollows pour ensuite les envoyer, eux aussi, à Soul Society. Les hollows sont des âmes qui ne sont pas allées à la Soul Society après leurs morts et qui sont restées trop longtemps dans le monde humain. Ce sont des esprits corrompus qui dévorent à la fois les âmes vivantes et mortes.

\- Et pourquoi je dois _impérativement_ utiliser ce katana pour me battre ?

\- Ce n'est pas un simple katana, c'est un Asauchi qui te permettra d'obtenir un Zanpakutô. Les Zanpakutô sont les sabres des Shinigami. Ils possèdent un nom, une âme et des pouvoirs. Un Shinigami progresse, accompagné de son Zanpakutô, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ce dernier s'adresse à lui et s'il lui fait assez confiance, lui donne son nom. Une fois qu'un Zanpakutô a été libéré pour la première fois grâce à son nom, il change de forme et déploie ses pouvoirs, c'est ce qu'on appelle le _Shikai_. Après, il y a une deuxième libération, appelé _Bankai_. Le Bankai une puissance largement supérieur au Shikai mais il est très dur de le maîtriser.

\- J'ai absolument rien comprit, lâcha Ace, de but en blanc.

Thatch se marrait en voyant la mine déconfite de Renji qui était fière de son discours. Le pauvre lieutenant de Byakuya n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec Ace pour élève, surtout que l'élève en question venait de faire une crise de narcolepsie et bouffait, désormais, le sable du sol dans son sommeil.

Le cuisinier riait tellement qu'il se cassa le figure et rejoint son camarade sur le sol. Il n'en pouvait plus, les conneries d'Ace lui avaient _vraiment_ manquées.

\- T'en fait pas, mec, c'est normal qu'il n'ait rien compris, c'est un D !

\- Qui est un D ? demanda le fils de Roger encore dans les vapes à cause de sa crise.

\- Toi. Bon, est si on commençait ?

\- Juste une dernière chose, tu as bien dit que quand on appelait son katana par son nom, il se transformait, non ? Vous pouvez faire une petite démonstration ?

Ace faisait des yeux chiot adorable qui firent sourire son ami. Thatch lança un regard entendu à Renji qui soupira avant de dire :

\- Rugis, _Zabimaru_ !

\- Whaow ! Trop classe ! s'exclama le jeune commandant. A toi, Thatch !

\- Gèle, _Yuki no Hana_ **(4)** !

Alors là, Ace tomba _littéralement_ sur le cul en voyant la lame de glace ornée de fleurs blanche de neige apparaître entre les mains du cuistot.

\- Thatch, tu remontes dans mon estime. J'pourrais faire un truc aussi cool quand je connaîtrais le nom de mon Zanpakutô ?

\- Tu vois qu'il a retenu quelque chose, ricana le commandant. Bien sûr, Ace ! Je suis prêts à parier le montant de ma prime que le tien aura un rapport avec le feu !

\- Forcément que tu vas gagner ! Ça vaut même pas la peine de parier sur ça !

Les jours qui suivirent se résumèrent à des entraînements plus rudes les uns que les autres pour le jeune pirate. Mais Thatch avait trouvé _the_ moyen pour le forcer à le faire, il lui avait promis qu'une fois devenu Shinigami, ils iraient à Ruskaïna pour voir Luffy puis dans le Shin Sekai pour voir leur équipage. Rien de mieux pour motiver le D à donner de son mieux. Il progressait constamment et assez rapidement, chose plutôt positive. Et quand il ne s'entraînait pas, il appelait son frère pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Au bout de deux semaines de travail acharné, Ace était enfin parvenu à connaître le nom de son Zanpakutô et par conséquent, maîtrisait plus ou moins son Shikai. Ça avait bien fait rigoler Thatch de le voir galérer jusqu'à ce que sa pompadour n'ait manqué de prendre feu dans une action _involontaire_ de son cadet. Pour le coup, c'était Renji qui s'était fendu la poire dans son coin.

Une semaine en plus lui suffit pour avoir le contrôle entier sur son pouvoir. Il en avait aussi profité pour combiner les capacités de son Zanpakutô avec son fruit du démon et son haki. Grâce à ça, il avait créé une technique des plus _explosive_.

\- Aller, fait voir ton Shikai maintenant que tu maîtrise la chose. Comme ça on fait une passe d'arme et si t'es prêt, direction Grand Line !

\- Juste un truc, je vais être obligé de porter ce truc ? demanda Ace en désignant le kimono qu'il avait sur lui.

\- Oui. Désolé, mec, mais c'est la tenue _obligatoire_.

\- Mais je vais mourir avec ça !

\- C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de se balader torse nue toute la journée, ça va être compliqué, s'exaspéra Thatch. On y va, histoire dans finir ?

\- Sans problème, à toi l'honneur.

\- _Yuki no Hana_ !

\- A mon tour ! sourit le D avec un air espiègle. Réduit en cendres, _Hônoryû_ **(5)**!

La lame du Zanpakutô d'Ace avait disparue avant de se reformer en un dragon de flammes impressionnant.

\- Alors, Thatch, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour sur Calm Belt ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait le futur Kaizoku Ou **(6)** et le Mei-ô **(7)** qui semblaient s'y être retirés près d'Amazone Lyli.

\- Chose promise, chose due. Par contre, je ne pense pas que le vieux accepte de nous laisser partir que tous les deux, il va nous coller quelqu'un dans le pattes.

\- Personnellement, je m'en fout t'en que je retrouve Grand Line, Lu' et Marco.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu as passé tes trois dernières semaines à m'entendre me plaindre que la vie de pirate me manquait ?

* * *

Ace arrangea sa capuche sur sa tête et traversa les différents grooves de la mangrove qu'était l'archipel Saobody en compagnie de Thatch et de Renji que le vieux Yamamoto avait forcé à les accompagner. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient des Shinigami, ils étaient actuellement dans des corps artificiels et les deux commandants des Shirohige devaient se cacher car si quelqu'un les reconnaissait, ils risqueraient d'avoir de très gros problèmes avec la Marine. Surtout que Marijoa était juste à côté.

\- C'est là que vous vivez ? interrogea Renji en regardant une bulle qui montait.

\- Non, lui répondit Thatch. On vit sur un bateau avec notre équipage. Notre monde est différent du votre. Vous, il y a cinq continents avec une grande superficie et cinq océans. Nous, on a North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, West Blue, Calm Belt et Grand Line, que des océans. Bien sûr, il y a des îles. Mais quand tu vis dans un monde comme le nôtre tu ne peux pas résister à l'appel de la mer et de la liberté. Et le meilleur moyen de le faire, c'est de devenir un _pirate_. Même si après tu es un hors-la-loi poursuivi par la Marine, ça vaut largement le coup ! Pas vrai, Ace ?

\- Et comment ! Trouver Raftel et le One Piece et devenir le Kaizoku Ou ! Est-ce que ce trésor existe ou pas ? Une question sans réponse jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Découvrir cette réponse, le rêve de tous les pirates ! Que serions-nous sans les rêves, les trésors et les aventures du métiers ? Voilà le bar de Shakky-san !

Ace poussa les portes du bâtiment et s'y engouffra, suivi de ses deux compagnons de fortune. Les trois hommes retirèrent leur capuche, une fois à l'intérieur.

Shakky était derrière le comptoir en train de fumer tranquillement sa cigarette.

\- Ala ! Si ce n'est pas Portgas-chan et Thatch-chan ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? Et qui est le charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?

\- Ma douce Shakky, toujours aussi magnifique, fit Thatch sur un ton charmeur, exaspérant Ace au passage. C'est un ami de là où nous étions, Renji Abarai.

\- Enchanté Abarai-chan, je vous sers quelque chose ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit le fils de Roger. On voudrez juste savoir si tu ne saurais pas où se trouve les Shirohige en ce moment et si tu n'aurais pas une carte pour Ruskaïna.

\- J'ai une carte pour Ruskaïna, quant aux Shirohige, aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient dans le Shin Sekai dans le coin de Foodvalten.

\- Merci Shakky-san !

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la fin de la guerre de Marineford. Elle souffla la fumé qu'elle avait aspiré. Avant de mourir, Edward Newgate a confirmé l'existence du One Piece, ce qui a déclenché une nouvelle vague de piraterie, pas aussi importante que celle de l'âge d'or. Les gens se sont jetés sur les territoires qui lui appartenaient, l'île Gyojin **(8)** est maintenant sous la protection de Big Mum, par exemple. Marshall D Teach, dit Kurohige a renoncé à son titre de Shichibukai pour devenir un Yonkou **(9)** , il a pris la place de Newgate et compte, maintenant, dans ses rangs des prisonniers du sixième niveau d'Impel Down que le Gouvernement Mondial se serait bien passé de voir réapparaître. Gecko Moria a été tué par Doflamingo. Dôke no Baggy **(10)** ainsi que Shi no Gekai **(11)** Trafalgar Law ont rejoint les rangs du gouvernement en tant que Shichibukai. Tout le monde pense que Monkey-chan et son équipage son mort. Bartholomew Kuma est devenu un simple pacifista. Monkey D Garp et Sengoku ont pris leur retraite. Aokiji a été conseillé comme successeur, mais Akainu peut lui aussi devenir le successeur de Sengoku. Actuellement, le Shin Sekai est instable, il a perdu son équilibre.

\- Whaow, la vache ! C'est plutôt inquiétant comme nouvelle, commenta le cuistot. On va trouver les autres et voir ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Vous passerez le bonjour à Ray-chan et Marco-chan de ma part.

Ils saluèrent Shakky et sortirent du bar pour se diriger vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur embarcation.

\- Votre monde est compliqué, soupira Renji.

-C'est parce que tu n'y connais rien, ricana Ace. Direction Ruskaïna pour voir Lu' !

* * *

 **(1) Denden mushi : Escargot phone**

 **(2) Kurohige : Barbe Noire**

 **(3) Mera Mera no Mi : Pyro-fruit**

 **(4) Yuki no Hana : Fleur de neige**

 **(5) Hônoryû : Dragon de flammes**

 **(6) Kaizoku Ou : Roi des pirates**

 **(7) Mei-ô : Roi sombre**

 **(8) L'île Gyojin : l'île des Hommes-poissons**

 **(9) Yonkou : Quatre Empereur**

 **(10) Dôke no Baggy : Baggy le clown**

 **(11) Shi no Gekai no Trafalgar Law : Trafalgar Law le chirurgien de la mort**


	3. Grand Line ni modorimasu

Les pirates à Soul Society

 _Chapitre 2 :_ _Grand Line_ _ni modorimasu : ototou to ichimi_

\- On n'a pas idée d'avoir une faune pareil, marmonna Renji dans sa barbe inexistante en s'occupant d'un énième kai-ô **(1)** qui les avait attaqués.

\- Bienvenu sur Calm Belt ! s'exclama Thatch en réponse.

\- Petite question, reprit le Vice-Capitaine, la femme de tout à l'heure a parlé de Shichibukai, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les Shichibukai sont sept célèbres pirates qui se sont alliés au Gouvernement Mondial, des chiens laisse de notre point de vue, expliqua le cuistot. Ace, pourquoi tu déprimes ? Rame, plutôt.

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs à cause de ce corps artificiel, se plaignit le concerné.

\- Peut-être que tu pourras nager grâce à ça et comme ça, je n'aurais pas à te repêcher.

\- Comme si j'avais pour habitude de finir à l'eau, de toute façon…

\- A une époque, oui !

\- Y a une île en vue !

Les deux commandants regardèrent dans la direction indiquée. En effet, un peu plus loin, on voyait Ruskaïna et on distinguait vaguement Amazone Lily plus au Sud de l'île.

\- Tu as déjà vu Boa Hancock ? demanda soudain Ace à Thatch.

\- Non, mais il y a une rumeur qui dit que n'importe quel homme qui la voit se transforme en pierre.

\- Sûrement un fruit du démon, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

\- Dis pas ça, nous sommes sur Grand Line, _tout_ est possible.

\- Qui est cette Boa Hancock ? questionna Renji en rengainant son Zabimaru.

\- La Kaizoku Jotei **(2)** , c'est l'impératrice d'Amazone Lily et aussi une Shichibukai. On l'appelle aussi Hebihime **(3)**. Il paraît qu'elle est _magnifique_ , fit le cuistot d'un air rêveur, la femme la plus belle de Grand Line !

\- Quand tu auras fini de fantasmer sur la Kaizoku Jotei, Thatch, on pourra, peut-être, y aller. Et arrête de baver, c'est dégueu !

L'embarcation sur laquelle naviguaient les trois Shinigami venait d'arriver à destination. Ils posèrent pied à terre et commencèrent à avancer dans la jungle qui s'étendait devant eux. Ace les dirigeait grâce à la _voix_ de son petit frère qu'il suivait. Le fils de Roger eut un sourire, Luffy avait pris en puissance.

Renji avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant des animaux d'une taille démesurer venir les attaquer sans raison. Le plus bizarre fut quand les animaux en question s'étaient effondrés sans que personne ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Quand il avait posé la question du comment, la seule réponse qu'il avait eu fut un ricanement des deux pirates. Il avait pas cherché plus loin parce qu'il avait compris que c'était encore les trucs inexplicables de ce monde plus qu'étrange.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière avec en son centre, un grand arbre. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs avait l'air de les attendre calment posé en ce lieu. Thatch et Ace se rapprochèrent alors que Renji préférait rester un peu en retrait, après tout, il n'y connaissait rien. L'homme se tourna vers eux et eut un sourire.

\- Salut Rayleigh !

\- Thatch, Ace, ravi de vous revoir en vie.

\- En vie, c'est un bien grand mot, plaisanta le cuisinier. On n'est pas près de revenir sur les mers avant un bon bout de temps.

\- Ah ? Vous vous retirez ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt crever ! s'offusqua le jeune brun.

\- Je ne veux pas dire, mais c'est déjà fait, plaisanta le Mei-ô.

\- C'est hilarant ! C'est juste qu'on ne pourra rien faire tant qu'on aura pas récupéré nos vrai corps. D'ailleurs, tu as le bonjour de Shakky-san. Où est Lu' ?

\- Quelque part dans la jungle en train de s'entraîner, va le chercher.

\- Non, c'est lui qui va venir.

\- Aïe ! Bouchez-vous les oreilles si vous ne voulez pas finir sourd, annonça Thatch.

\- MONKEY D LUFFY ! RAMENE TON CUL ICI EN VITESSE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE LE BOTTE !

Il y eut un silence dans la forêt avant qu'on entende un rire qui disait clairement que Luffy avait entendu son frère gueuler, comme tout Calm Belt et la moitié de Grand Line, d'ailleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, on voyait Mugiwara **(4)** arriver avec un sourire de dix kilomètre plaqué sur le visage. Sourire rapidement dupliqué sur le visage de son aîné. Luffy se jeta dans les bras d'Ace qui finit à terre avec son frère.

\- Nii-chan **(5)**! Tu m'avais manqué !

\- J'ai cru comprendre, ouais. Toi aussi, p'tit frère !

Thatch avait un sourire parfaitement niais en regardant les deux bruns qui avaient commencé à sa chamailler gentiment. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Luffy mais Ace avait tellement parlé de lui en long et en large, que le cuisinier avait l'impression de le connaître. Le voir en vrai avait juste confirmé que, définitivement, il avait un air à la Roger. Remarque qu'il gardera pour lui, il n'était pas assez fou pour vouloir se manger un _Hiken_ **(6)** en pleine figure.

\- C'est qui tes amis là ? demanda Luffy avec sa bouille d'adorable petit chiot.

\- Thatch, Yonbantaï Taïsho de notre équipage, répondit Ace en désignant le roux. Et lui, c'est Renji Abarai, Vice-Capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13, un Shinigami.

\- Whaow ! Elle est trop _cool_ ta coupe de cheveux !

\- Pour une fois que quelqu'un dit du bien de ma pompadour, elle te remercie gamin. Ace ! Arrête de te marrer !

Ça, c'était impossible. Le pauvre n'en pouvait plus tellement il se tordait de rire sur le sol. Il n'osait pas le dire à son camarade que Luffy s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'il voyait, trop peur de casser les illusions du cuistot quant à sa coupe de cheveux plus que douteuse.

Renji, quant à lui, regardait la scène en gardant ses commentaires pour lui. Ces types étaient clairement des _tarés_ tout droit sortis du _pire_ asile psychiatrique qui puisse exister. La seule personne qui semblait avoir un cerveau ici, c'était Rayleigh. La conversation des frères D n'avait absolument aucun sens, ils parlaient de bouffe et deux secondes plus tard, de piraterie. Le Shinigami haussa un sourcil quand Luffy se mit à le fixer avec ses grands yeux chocolats. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ? Quand le petit brun ouvrit la bouche, il sut que c'était pour dire une connerie.

\- Ils sont bizarres tes sourcils.

Il en était sûr, un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa. Thatch se mit à pouffer alors qu'Ace repartait dans sa crise de fous rire, vite stoppée par une autre crise, de narcolepsie, cette fois.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure sur Ruskaïna à parler de tout et de rien, avec un Luffy plus qu'enthousiaste de retrouver son frère, avant de reprendre leur route, direction Foodvalten dans le Shin Sekai.

\- On va faire quoi !? s'étrangla Renji.

\- Plonger sous Red Line, répondit Ace en roulant des yeux. Comment veux-tu accéder au Shin Sekai autrement ? En passant par Marijoa ?

\- Il n'est pas d'ici, c'est normal qu'il ne sache pas, défendit Thatch. Quand t'es arrivé à Soul Society, t'étais tout aussi paumé que lui, mec.

Hiken se mit à grogner dans sa barbe inexistante contre Thatch.

La descente et la traversée de l'île Gyojin se firent sans problème. Ils remontèrent, donc, de l'autre côté de Red Line où une tempête se déchaînait, agitant les eaux dans tous les sens.

\- Ça fait du bien de revoir la mer déjantée du Shin Sekai ! s'exclama joyeusement le brun.

\- On aurait peut-être dû embarquer un navigateur avec nous… Oh ! Regardez, il commence à pleuvoir des gouttes énormes !

\- Vous êtes de _grands malades_ , désespéra Renji.

Le Vice-Capitaine ne comprenait pas l'entrain de ses deux compagnons de fortune devant les eaux déchaînées qui faisait tanguer leur embarcation de tous les côtés. Il avait aussi du mal à croire que des gens passaient leur vie à voguer sur cet océan de tarés juste pour le plaisir. En réalité, le rouge ignorait parfaitement le niveau qu'il fallait avoir pour survire sur cet _océan de tarés_ , justement.

Ils avaient naviguaient deux bons jours comme ça – Foodvalten n'étant pas trop loin de Red Line –, croisant de temps à autres des pirates et des monstres marins, sans parler des marines. Les deux Shirohige avaient, bien entendu, masqué leur visage. Mieux valait faire croire qu'ils étaient réellement morts avant de réapparaître pour bien tous les emmerder comme il fallait, surtout que maintenant, le _monde entier_ connaissait l'ascendance du second commandant.

Ils débarquèrent sur Foodvalten pendant la nuit. Ace était tellement pressé de retrouver leurs camarades qu'il avait était intenable, une vraie pile électrique. Thatch avait fini par l'assommer avec un bon coup de poing, comme ça, Renji et lui étaient tranquille.

Profitant du calme, le cuisinier avait embarqué le lieutenant de Byakuya à la recherche de son équipage. Cela ne fut pas très dure vu qu'ils s'étaient guidés grâce à leur _voix_.

Les Shirohige s'étaient installés dans une auberge de la ville en attendant que leur nouveau navire soit construit. Après la guerre de Marineford, Marco avait pris la suite de leur capitaine, faisant qu'ils leur manquait maintenant trois commandants en plus des pertes conséquentes qui eurent lieu lors de la bataille au sommet. Ils avaient décidé de s'accorder quelques mois de repos avant de reprendre le large.

Après les avoir trouvés, Thatch et Renji étaient retournés là où ils avaient laissé Ace. Quand le jeune homme se réveilla, le cuisinier eut le droit à une belle brochette d'insultes toutes plus fleuris les unes que les autres, il put en profiter pour constater qu'on était plutôt inventif du côté du Grey Terminal. Le plus vieux le calma en lui disant qu'il savait où étaient leurs camarades. L'effet fut immédiat, Hiken s'était tu pour écouter.

\- J'ai une idée géniale, fit-il avec un ricanement machiavélique.

\- Il fait peur comme ça, souffla Renji à l'oreille de Thatch.

\- J'aurais plus peur pour les victimes de sa futur _idée_ , si tu veux mon avis.

* * *

Marco dormait paisiblement dans la chambre qu'il avait prise dans une auberge. Gérer les travaux sur leur futur navire s'était avéré plus dur que prévu, entre ceux qui faisait les clowns et ceux qui avaient tout simplement la flemme de travailler, le phénix avait bien cru qu'il allait en faire brûler certains sous le coup de la colère. Mais là, il avait besoins d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors quand il fut réveillé par la porte qui s'était mise à claquer, il avait tout simplement eu des envies de meurtres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Ace. Le blond s'était d'abord frotté les yeux en croyant à hallucination de sa part sauf qu'il était toujours là, après il avait pensé être en train de rêver alors il s'était simplement recouché. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le « fantôme » ne lui parle.

\- Tu me vexes, sérieux ! Tu ne rêves pas et je ne suis pas une hallucination et je sais que c'est ce que tu as pensé. C'est peut-être dur à croire, mais je suis belle et bien en vie, lui dit Ace avec son habituel sourire insolent qui disait qu'il emmerdait bien profond tous ceux qui voulaient qu'il soit réellement mort.

Pour le coup Marco était bien réveillé et avait les yeux écarquillé. Il fit fonctionner son cerveau dans le but d'essayer d'analyser la situation plus qu'étrange. Cependant, il abandonna bien vite l'idée quand le brun vint l'enlacer. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de murmurer :

\- Tu es vraiment vivant yoi, je ne rêve pas ?

\- Vivant ? A moitié on va dire. C'est compliqué et en plus j'ai pas compris quand Thatch a voulu m'expliquer.

\- Thatch ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire yoi ?

\- Il venu avec moi. En fait, après Marineford je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit qui s'appelle Soul Society. Puis j'ai senti la _voix_ de Thatch, donc je l'ai suivi. Quand je l'ai trouvé, Monsieur était devenu Shinigami et s'amusait purifié des Hollows.

Marco regardait Ace comme s'il venait de dire qu'Akainu et Ivankov allaient se marier.

\- Au pire tu demanderas à Thatch lui-même et à Renji.

* * *

Izou traversa le couloir de l'auberge qui menait à la chambre de Marco. Il était dix heure passé et normalement leur nouveau capitaine était déjà à cet heure-là. L'okama **(7)** ouvrit la porte sans toquer et resta sur le pas à beuguer.

Premier choc.

Il referma le battant en bois et vérifia qu'il était bien réveillé avant de le rouvrir. Bah non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Dans le lit avec Marco, il y avait bien Ace.

Le seizième commandant tourna la tête vers le couloir pour regarder qui venait.

Deuxième choc.

Soit il avait fumé un truc pas net, soit quelqu'un avait mis des substances illicites dans son verre la veille. Non parce que voir Ace et quelque secondes plus tard, Thatch alors qu'ils sont _censé_ être morts.

\- Oh ! Izou ! Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Ace, par hasard ? Je le cherche depuis ce matin et Renji va m'étriper si je ne le retrouve pas.

\- Je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool, dit Izou pour lui-même.

\- Tu me blesses, mec ! Laisse-moi trouver Ace et après on vous explique.

\- Il est là, avec Marco.

\- Merci, mec !

Thatch se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué alors qu'Izou faisait demi-tour en marmonnant qu'il était en plein délire. Le cuisinier se fit un plaisir de réveiller ses deux amis de façon plus que joyeuse en gueulant à tout bout de champ et en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre et les volets.

* * *

\- En gros, vous avez atterri dans un endroit chelou, vous êtes devenus des Shinigami et pour pouvoir revenir sur Grand Line vous nous demandez de récupérer vos vrais corps pour que votre âme retourne à sa place, récapitula Haruta. C'est ça ?

\- En gros ? Oui, répondit Ace avec un grand sourire.

\- Et comment ça se fait que vous êtes là ? demanda Speed Jiru.

\- Et qu'on puisse vous voir alors que vous êtes des âmes ? enchaîna Curiel.

\- Déjà, on est dans des corps artificiel et même si ce n'était pas le cas, vous nous verriez quand même grâce au haki, expliqua Thatch. Ensuite, pour venir on est passé par un portail et pouf ! On était à Saobody ! Vous avez le bonjour de Shakky, d'ailleurs.

\- Une dernière chose, intervint Vista, au cas où vous l'auriez oubliez, vos corps ne sont plus en état de fonctionner.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça ! On a tout prévus ! Dans l'autre monde, y a une fille qui pourra nous aider.

Thatch et Ace finirent de raconter leur histoire à leurs camarades qui se demandaient ils n'avaient pas fumé des trucs bizarres.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée sur Foodvalten à déconner avec leur équipage comme au bon vieux temps. Mais vint l'heure de repartir. Les trois Shinigami avait repris le large pour se rendre à Saobody et ainsi pouvoir retourner à Soul Society, au plus grand désarrois des deux Shirohige que seraient bien restez chez eux. Renji avait même eut le droit à un « Watashi tachi umi no kodomo » _(Nous sommes les enfants de la mer)_ de la part d'Ace qui avait été approuvé par Thatch.

\- Au fait Ace, fit Renji, tu n'avais pas une _idée géniale_ ?

\- Si, ricana le commandant. Tais-toi et écoute.

Il fit silence et écouta. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et quand il allait faire remarquer qu'il n'entendait rien, un hurlement de rage retentit.

\- ACE ! REVIENS ICI SALE GOSSE QUE JE T'APPRENNE LES BONNES MANIERES !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'enquit Thatch.

\- Je crois que j'ai accidentellement mis du bleu de méthylène dans certains gel douche. Oups ?

Le cuisinier ne put que partir dans un fous rire. Tout l'équipage devait maintenant ressembler aux _Schtroumpfs_ ! Manquait plus que les bonnets et les shorts blancs !

* * *

\- On va faire quoi maintenant qu'on est revenu ici ? demanda Ace en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Le Capitaine Général va vous envoyer à Karakura, répondit Renji.

\- C'est quoi ce nom...

\- Vous voulez qu'on parle de ceux de chez vous ? Non parce que Saobody, Ruskaïna, Foodvalten, ce n'est pas mieux.

\- C'est bon, on a compris, grogna le brun. On va y aller faire je ne sais quoi en attendant que les autres ne retrouve nos corps.

\- Vous allez aller à la chasse aux Hollows. Il y en a énormément dans ce coins. Puis de toute façon, il y a Ichigo là-bas, dans le pire des cas, termina le rouge. Je m'en vais.

Et il sortit de la maison.

\- Ichigo ? Un type qui s'appelle _fraise_ ? Pauv' gosse !

\- Il l'aime bien, son prénom, dit Thatch. C'est le représentant Shinigami, c'est un humain. Genre, il n'est pas mort comme nous. Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami en se battant contre un type qui s'appelait Aizen, sinon leur monde allait être détruit. Enfin, il les a retrouver grâce à ses amis et aux Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines.

\- C'est compliqué cette histoire, t'es en train de me foutre la migraine.

\- Et tu t'es permis de faire une réflexion à Renji quand on était à Saobody ? sourit le cuisinier.

\- Rhaaaaa ! Tu m'énerves !

* * *

Ace et Thatch étaient sur le toit d'un immeuble de Karakura et regardait le paysage.

\- C'est à ça que ressemble les villes ici ? demanda Hiken.

\- Pas toutes, mais un bon nombre, oui.

\- Ils ont mauvais gout, c'est même pas coloré !

\- Et bien tu vas devoir t'y faire car on va rester ici un bon bout de temps.

* * *

 **(1) Kai-ô : Roi des mers, Sea King**

 **(2) Kaizoku Jotei : Impératrice pirate**

 **(3) Hebihime : Princesse serpent**

 **(4) Mugiwara : Chapeau de paille**

 **(5) Nii-chan : Grand frère**

 **(6) Hiken : Poing ardent**

 **(7) Okama : Travesti**


	4. Karakura e yōkoso

Les pirates à Soul Society

 _Chapitre 3 :_ _Karakura e_ _yōkoso_

 **Salut à tous !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'Ichigo et de sa bande ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est juste pour l'adaptation des Shirohige à Karakura ;)**

 **Merci à** **Ecarlates** **et** **ChibichibiLuna** **!**

 **ChibichibiLuna** **: Merci ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce Xover. L'histoire se situe entre l'arc des Fullbringers et celui des Quincy.**

 **Ecarlates** **: Les réactions de Thatch et Ace sont peut-être hyper-calme, mais je les voyais mal se jeter l'un sur l'autre en pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps… Quant à Shakky… c'est Shakky, elle sait** _ **tout**_ **! Pour Renji qui ne s'étonne pas devant les fruits du démons, les Shinigami ont des katanas qui changent de formes, donc pourquoi s'étonner devant des fruits qui donnent des pouvoirs ? Merci pour tes reviews !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Les deux pirates de Grand Line étaient restés perchés sur un toit d'immeuble pendant environ une heure cherchant un endroit où squatter. Ace ne connaissait personne alors que Thatch savait plus ou moins qui était dans la ville et où ils pourraient aller.

Il avait d'abord pensé Ichigo, mais ils ne pouvaient pas débarquer comme un cheveux sur la soupe en pleine nuit. Pas que ça dérange sa famille, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, ils étaient très… ouvert d'esprit. Surtout que le père du roux était lui-même un Shinigami.

Ensuite, le nom de Urahara s'était imposé dans son esprit. Sauf qu'ils allaient carrément se faire _exploiter_ par les deux gamins et Tessai et connaissant le caractère d'Ace, ça allait finir de façon _enflammée_ , s'il n'y avait pas de morts avant. Et puis en plus, ils devaient passer par la boutique pour récupérer des corps artificiels qui leur permettra d'utiliser toutes leur capacités – fruit du démon compris –, il avait été décidé qu'Ace devrait aller à l'école et Thatch, travailler là où il voudrait. Le cuisinier était trop vieux pour aller en cours, alors qu'Hiken pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans vu que lui n'en avait que vingt.

Après avoir tergiversé pendant un bonne demi-heure sur le sujet, ils avaient fini par prendre la direction de la boutique d'Urahara.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas nous dégager à coup de coups de pieds au cul ? s'inquiéta Ace.

\- Naaan ! Il est cool comme type ! rassura Thatch. Tu devrais plus t'en faire pour les deux gamins qui sont avec lui.

\- S'inquiéter pour des gamins ? Tu te fous pas un peu de moi par hasard ?

\- Pas du tout ! Au pire, tu verras. On y est.

En effet, ils se trouvaient devant une boutique qui portait le nom de « Urahara Shôten » **(1)**. Thatch, peu préoccupé par l'heure qu'il était, appela l'Ex-Capitaine de la douzième division en hurlant joyeusement en plein milieu de la rue. Encore heureux qu'ils étaient invisibles aux yeux de personnes ne possédant aucun reiatsu, sinon, bonjour les dégâts. La porte de la boutique finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme plutôt grand avec la peau mate.

\- Yo, Tessai ! salua Thatch. Urahara est là ?

\- Pas pour l'instant mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Entrez, invita Tessai.

Les deux Shirohige ne se le firent pas répéter et pénétrèrent dans la boutique. Ils se laissèrent guider par Tessai qui les emmena dans l'arrière-boutique où deux gamins étaient en train de jouer aux cartes, un garçon et une fille.

\- Salut Thatch ! lança le garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- C'est le vieux qui nous a envoyé. Je vous présente Ace, un ami. Ace, voilà Tessai, Jinta et Ururu.

\- Enchanté, fit Ace.

\- Vous êtes là pour les corps artificiels ? demanda Ururu.

\- Oh ! Mais si ce n'est pas Thatch ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix. Quel bon vent t'amènes dans mon humble boutique à cette heure si tardive de la nuit.

Ace se tourna pour voir qui venait de parler. La première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut « c'est quoi ce type complètement j'té ! ». Le gars avait une tête de con et le sourire d'abruti qui allait avec. Alors quand Thatch l'appela Urahara, le D comprit que c'était _lui_ qui allait leur donner les corps artificiels.

Urahara leur donna ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher et accepta de les héberger pour le temps qu'ils resteraient dans le monde réel.

* * *

\- Ils doivent forcément mettre ça quand ils vont à l'école ? demanda Ace.

\- Ouais, l'uniforme est obligatoire, répondit Thatch.

\- Je préfère encore vos kimonos plutôt que ça. Comment veux-tu te battre avec ce pantalon ? Il coupe les mouvements !

\- Si tu as à te battre, tu devras sortir du corps artificiel. Donc que tu portes ce pantalon ou pas, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, mec.

\- Mais même ! Il est moche ! s'indigna le brun.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, et vas-y ! s'énerva le cuisinier. Tu vas être en retard.

Ace grogna mais finit par prendre la route du lycée de Karakura. Il n'avait jamais été à l'école de sa vie et le voilà maintenant à devoir y aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir y faire ? Il n'était pas de ce monde, donc ce qu'il allait apprendre n'allait pas vraiment être utile sur Grand Line. Même la géographie ne lui servirait à rien.

Le fils de Roger attendait devant la porte de la salle de classe qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Il se demandait ce que faisait Luffy en ce moment. Lui, au moins, il ne devrait pas être forcé à mettre un uniforme pour aller à l'école.

Le professeur finit par ouvrir la porte et lui faire signe d'entrer. Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la salle bien silencieuse. Il se posta sur l'estrade à côté du bureau. Ace en profita pour détailler les gens avec il allait passer les quelques mois à venir. Ils avaient tous au moins trois, quatre ans de moins que lui. Super ! Il allait royalement s'emmerder.

\- Voici un nouvel élève qui vient tout juste d'arriver dans la ville, j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil, sourit le professeur. Présente-toi.

\- Je m'appelle Portgas D Ace. Enchanté.

Le professeur lui montra une place à côté d'un gars aux cheveux roux et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Allez, il devrait supporter de rester à l'école jusqu'à ce que les autres retrouvent leurs corps, celui de Thatch et le sien. Le brun espérait qu'il n'allait pas prendre des siècle à le faire.

Ace tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme à côté de lui et fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait remarqué en entrant dans cette salle de classe, c'était le nombre de _voix_ puissante qu'il y sentaient, dont le roux à côté de lui.

Le Messager Divin qu'on lui avait refilé avant de quitter Soul Society détecta un hollow. Ace soupira, ça commençait déjà.

Le roux, une jeune fille, un gars avec des lunettes et un autre baraqué se levèrent en même temps que lui, le faisant hausser un sourcil. Tant pis, il s'en occuperait après.

* * *

D'accord…

De un, quelqu'un s'était occupé du hollow à sa place.

De deux, s'était le roux qui l'avait fait à l'aide de sa bande.

Et de trois, pourquoi est-ce que Thatch ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait déjà un Shinigami ici ? S'il l'avait su qu'il ya avait déjà quelqu'un pour se débarrasser des hollows dans cette ville, il ne serait pas venu et serait rester à Soul Society à glander dans la maisonnette de Thatch ou à emmerder Renji. D'ailleurs, le cuisinier était en train d'arriver, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude très décontractée. Ace se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire pas du tout rassurant aux lèvres.

\- Thatch, c'est qui ce gamin ? demanda le brun avec un calme alarmant.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki, le Shinigami Remplaçant, répondit Thatch sans se douter que le plus jeune voulait faire de lui du barbecue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était là pour se faire les hollows et que tu m'as traîné de force dans cette ville ?

\- C'était un ordre du vieux. Zen, mec. Ce que fait Ichigo ne dépend pas directement de Soul Society, alors que nous, si.

\- Je vais te faire bouffer ta pompadour un de ces quatre, menaça Ace.

\- Je pense que d'ici là, je t'aurais déjà fait avaler ton fedora, répliqua Thatch.

Ace croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et gonfla les joue pour montrer qu'il boudait. Thatch eut un soupir exaspéré et laissa son petit frère faire l'enfant pour aller saluer Ichigo et les autres, enfin plus pour aller voir Orihime qu'autre chose. Le D finit par rejoindre son camarade.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Ishida Uryû et Yasutora Sado. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi c'était ces quatre noms là qu'il avait réussi à retenir en une demi-journée.

\- Eh ! Mais t'es le nouveau ! s'exclama Ichigo.

\- J'ai un nom, merci, grogna Ace toujours avec les bras croisés.

\- Vous en faite pas, il juste un peu grincheux, se moqua Thatch.

\- Je vais te cramer si tu continues.

\- Voici Portgas D Ace, un Shinigami inflammable. Déconseillé de l'énervé, sauf si vous voulez finir en barbecue. Ace, voilà Ichigo, Ishida, un Quincy, Sado et Orihime.

\- Enchantée, salua la jeune fille.

Ace lui rendit son salut d'un signe de la tête.

Il voulez rentrer chez lui, lui ! Pas faire la causette avec des gamins ! Grand Line lui manquait, ainsi que son frère et son équipage.

\- Fais pas cette tête de chiot abandonné, Ace, fit Thatch. On pourra rentrer quand on aura récupéré nos vrais corps.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai envie de voir Lu'.

\- Tu l'as vu hier…

\- Et alors ? Peut-être qu'il s'est fait manger par une bête quand Rayleigh ne le surveillait pas, paniqua Ace en partant dans son délire. Elles ont l'air dangereuses le bêtes sur Ruskaïna. Ou peut-être qu'il a trouver le moyen de tomber à l'eau et qu'il s'est noyé !

\- Stop ! C'est ton frère, il est avec Rayleigh, aucune chance qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, outre les coups au haki qu'il a pu se prendre. Tu t'inquiète trop pour ton frère.

\- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber sur le sol de la boutique d'Urahara. Thatch avait raison, il fallait s'inquiéter des gamins. Il venait de nettoyer la boutique de fond en comble parce que les deux gosses l'avait menacé. Et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ils étaient très convaincants. Tout ça pour ce servir de lui comme d'une femme de ménage. Oui… Le grand pirate Portgas D Ace, un des commandants de Shirohige, venait de servir de femme de ménage à des gamins qui devait avoir la moitié de son âge…

\- Ils me le payeront cher, ces gosses, grommela le jeune homme. Et avec les intérêts, fois de Portgas !

Et il vit les deux gamins venir vers lui avec de grands sourires. Ace laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Que Davy Jones est pitié de lui.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient à Karakura, une semaine qu'ils chassaient les hollows avec Ichigo et sa bande, une semaine qu'ils se faisaient exploiter par Ururu et Jinta, quand Ace péta un câble.

Il était tellement en colère qu'on pouvait voir de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles. Thatch le retenait tant bien que mal pour l'empêcher d'aller rôtir les deux enfants dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Thatch ! Lâche-moi que j'aille m'occuper de leur cas ! J'suis pas leur bonniche ! rugit Ace en se débattant comme un malade pour échapper à la poigne du quatrième commandant.

\- Tu veux pas régler ça sans les flammes ? proposa Thatch. T'es en train de traumatiser les gosses.

\- Et mon poing dansa ta gueule pour voir ? Je ne suis pas à leur service ! Qu'ils se rentrent ça dans le crâne et qu'ils l'enregistrent !

\- Je pense qu'ils ont compris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Urahara d'une voix joyeuse en arrivant avec son éventail.

Il se ravisa bien vite en voyant le regard noir d'Ace et les flammes qui menaçaient de tous brûler. Les pirates qu'il hébergeaient sous son toit étaient de grands malades. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter…

* * *

 **(1) Urahara Shôten : Boutique Urahara**


	5. Atarashi teki

Les pirates à Soul Society

 _Chapitre 4 : Atarashi teki_

Ace sirotait son jus de fruit, la tête appuyé dans sa main pour lire tranquillement le bouquin qu'il avait posé sur la table. Ça devait déjà faire un mois qu'il était à Karakura avec Thatch, et à part chasser deux trois hollows et aller en cours, il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il se faisait royalement chier dans la boutique miteuse d'Urahara. Il en venait presque à regretter Ururu et Jinta, presque.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand il regarda l'heure. Le temps avait à peine avancé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait jeté un coup d'œil. Thatch ne rentrerait que dans deux heures, il avait encore largement le temps de se tourner les pouces en lisant ce bouquin ennuyeux au plus haut point. C'était ce qu'il se disait avant qu'il n'entende frapper sur la devanture du magasin. Il se leva en ronchonnant et traînant des pieds pour aller ouvrir.

\- Désolé, mais Urahara-san est absent pour le moment et je ne le remplace pas, débita-t-il machinalement.

\- T'as l'air au bord de la dépression nerveuse, mec, se moqua la voix de Renji.

Là, Ace trouva bon de regarder à qui il avait à faire. Il reconnaissait Renji et un gamin aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait vu avec les autres Capitaines. Par contre, la rousse avec un décolleté plongeant ne lui disait absolument rien.

\- Ce n'était pas Urahara qu'on était venu voir mais toi et Thatch, annonça le gamin.

\- Euh… ouais, entrez.

Ace dégagea le passage pour que les trois Shinigami puissent entrer dans la boutique d'Urahara. Renji en profita pour lui souffler à l'oreille que le gamin était Hitsugaya Toshirō, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division et la rousse, Matsumoto Rangiku, la Vice-Capitaine de la Dixième.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table où le pirate lisait son livre ennuyant à mourir pour discuter du sujet de leur venue.

\- Thatch ne rentrera que dans deux heures, mais je lui transmettrais, informa Ace.

\- Très bien, soupira Hitsugaya les bras croisés. Depuis que vous avez voyagés pour retourner dans votre monde, un passage s'est formé entre celui-ci et le Hueco Mundo. De plus, un ennemi inconnu a établi ses quartier là-bas et projette de s'emparer de votre monde.

Oui, très bien. Qui était assez cinglé pour vouloir conquérir les quatre océans, plus Calm Belt et Grand Line ? Comme si les pirates et révolutionnaires allaient se laisser faire ! Même le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine ne laisseraient personne faire une chose pareille.

\- Il compte créer une armée dans ce monde, poursuivit le Capitaine, pour ensuite envahir le nôtre.

\- Oui, et donc… ? Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, je ne peux pas retourner comme ça sur Grand Line pour me battre. Je suis censé être mort pendant la guerre contre la Marine. Et maintenant que le monde entier est au courant que je suis le gosse de Roger, je pense qu'ils ont encore moins envie de voir ma tête qu'avant.

\- Justement, intervint Matsumoto qui avait écouté jusque-là, il n'y a que toi et Thatch-san qui connaissaient ce monde. D'après les dires de Renji, on s'y perdrait si on y allait sans vous. C'est pour ça que le Sotaïsho veut qu'on y aille avec vous et Ichigo.

\- Bon, très bien, abdiqua Ace. Mais personne sur Grand Line ne se soumettra à un type qu'ils n'ont jamais vu.

\- De simples humains ne peuvent pas voir cet ennemi, signala Renji, comme une âme, un hollow ou un Shinigami.

\- Dans le Shin Sekai, certains pirates utilisent ce que l'on appelle le Haki. Ça fonctionne avec l'esprit, donc n'importe qui maîtrisant le Haki de l'Observation peut vous voir et donc les voir. Dans ce, je pense que quelqu'un maîtrisant le Haki de l'Armement peut facilement s'occuper d'un hollow.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire d'Armement et d'Observation ? demanda Matsumoto.

\- J'ai pas l'énergie pour expliquer le principe du Haki. Demander à Thatch, je suis sûr que ses explications seront plus claires que les miennes. Bref, en quoi consiste cette mission ?

\- Trouver des informations sur cet ennemi avant qu'il ne lance sa première offensive, répondit Hitsugaya. Les données seront transmises à la Douzième Division pour être analysées. Il faut juste en informer Thatch et Kurosaki.

* * *

Ace et Thatch, accompagnés d'Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji et Ichigo, patrouillaient en ville à la recherche d'informations en attendant qu'Urahara rentre pour leur ouvrir un portail pour Grand Line. Ils s'étaient répartis en groupe de deux.

\- J'aurais préféré à rester m'emmerder dans la boutique que d'être là, marmonna Ace au sommet d'un lampadaire.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, on va retourner sur Grand Line grâce à cette mission, positiva Thatch. Tu pourras, peut-être, même revoir ton frère.

Rien à faire, Ace n'était absolument pas motivé pour cette mission, petit-frère ou pas.

Ce dernier ronchonnait après le vieux Yamamoto quand trois individu étranges apparurent devant lui et Thatch.

\- On appelle le gamin ou on fait sans lui ? demanda Hiken.

\- Depuis quand on a besoin d'aide pour gérer trois types louches…?

Pour être louches, ça, ils l'étaient. Le premier avait des cheveux blancs, le deuxième des rouges et ceux du derniers étaient rose clair. Ils portaient des tenues bouffantes et multicolores dignes d'un cirque.

\- Vous êtes qui, au juste ?

\- Nous sommes les triplets Vin, annonça celui aux cheveux roses. Je suis Rosé, et voici Blanc et Rouge. Nous sommes venus vous empêcher d'interférer dans les plans de notre Maître, Shinigami de l'autre monde !

\- C'est autorisé de lévité en état d'ébriété ?

Ace se mangera le poing de Thatch.

\- Certes ces types ont des noms d'alcool, un look carrément étrange et une santé mentale assez douteuse, mais prends tes ennemis au sérieux !

\- Mec, tu avoues que c'est difficile. Même Baggy le Clown, tu le prends plus au sérieux qu'eux !

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais la comparaison est parlante.

Un jet passa entre les deux pirates qui cessèrent leur débat fort constructif.

\- Je rêve ou ce type vient de nous attaquer avec de l'alcool…? souffla Ace, outré.

\- On dirait bien, répondit Thatch tout aussi révolté qu'Hiken.

\- Ils gaspillent de l'alcool ! Ils sont tarés !

\- Tu es mal placé pour les juger. Mais on a l'avantage contre eux, du coup.

\- Effectivement. Le liquide ne peut rien face à la glace et au feu.

Les deux Shirohige libérèrent leur Shikai avant de foncer sur leur ennemis.

* * *

\- ... et donc, ils ont fui quand ils ont vu qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à nous, finit de raconter Ace.

\- Ils ont ouvert un Garganta pour rejoindre le Hueco Mundo, termina Thatch.

Il y eut un silence dans la boutique d'Urahara. Ce dernier était dans son sous-sol en train de préparer le portail pour Grand Line.

Après que les triplets Vin aient fui vers le Hueco Mundo, Ace et Thatch avaient regagné la boutique où les autres n'avaient pas tardé à les rejoindre. Ils leur avaient, ensuite, raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Pour ouvrir un Garganta, il faut être un hollow, commença Hitsugaya, ou il faut avoir les mêmes technologies que Kurotsuchi et Urahara. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Premièrement, ils peuvent être aidé par un hollow. Deuxièmement, ils ont accès au même genre de technologies que la Deuxième Division. Troisièmement, c'est une nouvelle espèce qui a la capacité d'ouvrir un Garganta. Et si cela est possible, ils peuvent surement aussi ouvrir un portail pour votre monde sans difficulté.

\- Les trop sont plausibles, approuva Rangiku. Mais je préfère la dernière.

\- En admettant que ce soit le cas, fit Thatch, rien n'empêche qu'ils soient aidé par un hollow et qu'ils aient à ces technologies.

\- Mais pourquoi un hollow ferait ça ? s'enquit Renji.

\- Pour se nourrir, dit Ichigo. T'es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ?

Renji lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

\- Si c'est le cas, cet hollow à tout à y gagner, constata Ace. Le Shin Sekai serait une véritable mine d'or avec tous les utilisateurs de Haki qui s'y trouvent.

\- C'est quoi ce Haki dont vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Le Haki est une aptitude basé sur l'esprit. Il en existe trois formes. Le Haki de l'Observation qui permet de sentir la présence de ce qui nous entoure et plus selon le niveau de maitrise que l'on en a. Il permet aussi de ressentir les émotions et la nature des autres personnes. On s'en sert en général pendant les combats pour évaluer la force et anticiper les mouvements de nos adversaires. Ensuite, il y a le Haki de l'Armement qui permet de renforcer des armes ou son corps. En fonction de la quantité qu'on en met, l'objet change de couleur et prend une couleur noir métallique, expliqua Thatch en nourrissant son poing. Ça forme une armure, même si ça résistance varie en fonction de niveau de maitrise qu'on a de l'Armement. C'est très pratique contre les utilisateurs de fruits du démon, surtout les logia.

Ace esquiva sans problème le premier de Thatch qui gisait sa tête. Il eut moins de chance le deuxième qui lui broya le bras.

\- Espèce de taré ! Tu voulais me briser le bras ou quoi !?

\- C'est pas ce que je viens de faire…?

Effectivement, on voyait des gerbes de flammes s'échapper du bras d'Ace pour le soigner.

\- Sans l'Armement, il faut du kairoseki ou de l'eau pour blesser les logia comme lui. Le dernier type de Haki est le Haki des Rois. Il permet de dominer la volonté des autres. En gros, de faire perdre connaissance à n'importe qui possédant un esprit faible que l'utilisateur. Autrement, il colle juste une peur bleue et peu paralyser si ce n'est mettre à terre. Ce type de Haki est très rare. On dit qu'une personne sur un million le possède. Et quelqu'un l'ayant à les qualités pour être roi. Contrairement aux deux autres types que n'importe qui peut développer, le Haki des Rois est inné. On naît avec ou on naît sans.

\- Je suppose que vous savez utiliser l'Observation et l'Armement ? dit Hitsugaya.

\- Exact. Et malheureusement pour moi, Ace est bien plus doué que moi à ça.

\- Juste pour l'Observation. Et pleure pas sur mon épaule, c'est gênant.

\- Euh… je suis le seul à avoir vu son bras prendre feu tout à l'heure ? lança Ichigo.

\- Non… marmonna Rangiku, perplexe. Une explication ?

\- J'ai mangé le Mera Mera no mi, un fruit du démon, ce qui fait de moi le feu, répondit platement Ace.

\- Les fruits du démon donnent un pouvoir unique à la personne qui l'a mangé un échange de sa capacité à nager. Il existe trois catégories : les zoan, les logia et les paramécia. Les zoan ont la capacité de se transformer en animal, les logia sont un éléments et les paramécia regroupe tous les autres fruits qui existent.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses comme ça qu'on doit savoir sur votre monde avant s'y aller ?

\- Non. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

Ils se lèveront pour rejoindre le sous-sol de la boutique. Avant qu'ils n'aient franchis la porte, Thatch lança :

\- Oh ! Et juste pour information, ce type a le Haki des Rois.

* * *

Le portail les avaient une fois de plus conduit à Sabaody, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien leur destination. Ils étaient tous dans des giguai pour pouvoir enquêter sans problème. Leur groupe était chargé de s'occuper de Grand Line. Par conséquent, un autre groupe avait pris leur place à Karakura. Le groupe était dirigé par Hisagi Shūhei et composé de Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame et Kira Izuru.

\- Il nous faut un lieu qui pourra nous servir de base, annonça Hitsugaya.

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais ça va nous couter aussi cher que de squatter chez Urahara, fit Thatch.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux notre mort ? râla Ace.

Thatch eut un sourire idiot, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose et se ravisa en voyant le regard noir d'Ace.

\- Cette vanne pourrie a déjà été faite par Rayleigh. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de la refaire.

\- Je t'ai connu plus drôle que ça, mec.

\- Aaah ! s'exclama Renji.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as vu ton reflet dans une bulle ? railla Ichigo.

\- On va utiliser son bar comme base !?

\- Tu vois un autre endroit où aller ?

\- Une raison particulière de paniquer ? s'enquit Hitsugaya qui surveillait Matsumoto qui s'extasiait devant l'exotisme de l'archipel.

\- Shakky est une ancienne pirate et elle abrite dans son bar le bras droit du Kaizoku Ou.

Thatch reçut des regards interrogateurs qu'il ignora pour voir qu'Ace avait pris de l'avance et s'était renfrogné.

\- Mec, tu peux arrêter de faire la gueules dès que t'entends parler de Roger…?

\- Non.

Très bien.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence. Ce fut Renji qui entra dans le bar en premier.

\- Ala ! s'étonna Shakky accoudée au comptoir à fumé, l'homme aux cheveux blanc qu'il avait vu à Ruskaïna la première fois qu'il était venu. Tu es l'ami de Thatch-chan et Ace-chan, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Mission ! lança Thatch en entrant.

\- Rayleigh ! s'exclama Ace. Tu devais pas entrainer Luffy !?

\- Arrête de paniquer, Ace. Ton frère va bien, j'ai juste fini de l'entraîner. Il finit de se perfectionner sur Ruskaïna.

\- Une vraie mère poule, se moqua Thatch.

Ils s'installèrent au bar et expliquèrent la situation à Shakky et Rayleigh.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser votre bar comme base le temps que l'on réunisse assez d'informations ? finit par demander Hitsugaya.

\- Bien sûr, Toshirō-chan, répondit Shakky. Mais vous allez travailler pour payer votre loyer, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
